Drop Bear
The Drop Bear is a playable mascot released in the Australian update. It is one of the mascots that cannot be unlocked by the Prize Machine as it is a secret mascot. It also appears as a dangerous obstacle in the Desert terrain. Appearance The Drop Bear is modeled off a fictitious Australian marsupial with the same name. It closely resembles the Koala, but with a dark blue-gray body, larger head and ears, wider open mouth, and small red eyes. Characteristics As a Mascot While playing as the Drop Bear, the surrounding terrain will be Australian-themed, with grasslands being replaced with deserts and with the enemies being the Eagle and the Crocodile. Interestingly, the Drop Bear itself doesn't appear as an enemy and it will roar at random. However, the Eagle and Crocodiles are still present and pose a threat to the player. As an Obstacle The Drop Bear is also a threat when playing as any other Australian Mascot because if the player goes near a tree that the Drop Bear is perched on, it will drop down onto the player and consequently kill them. However, the Drop Bear can be avoided by staying away from the tree it is on, or by playing with a non-Australian mascot or even the Drop Bear itself, making the obstacle disappear. If the player is near the Drop Bear and gets killed by the Eagle, the Drop Bear will make a large pounce at the spot the player was on only to find the Eagle has already got to the player. How to Obtain The Drop Bear cannot be unlocked by the Prize Machine; it can only be obtained through a special method. The player must play as any Australian character. Sometimes, the player will encounter the Drop Bear, sitting on a tree. The player must go to the tree, where it will jump onto the player, killing it. Once it happens, the Drop Bear is unlocked. This video below shows how to unlock the Drop Bear: Trivia *Drop bears are a fictional hoax that Australians humorously warn tourists about when they are about to explore the Australian “bush” (countryside). Drop bears are said to be carnivorous, aggressive marsupials resembling koalas that drop from trees onto unsuspecting passersby. **This explains the Drop Bear mascot's resemblance to the Koala mascot and the fact that it attacks the player by dropping on top of them out of a tree, killing the player instantly. **The legend says also that people with Australian accents, will get ignored by Drop Bear, and in the game, Ben, Matt, and Andy will never meet Drop Bear, despite them being Australian mascots. *In real life, koalas are sleepy during daylight hours and not at all aggressive. *In honor of the joke, one of the roads near the Australian country town of Tamworth has been named “Drop Bear Lane”. *The Drop Bear is the only animal that is an enemy and a mascot. *The Drop Bear is also a koala-like creature with red eyes in the game The Blockheads, in which it has similar attack patterns, e.g. perching in trees. Gallery DropBearWatchesKangaroo.png|Drop Bear waiting for the Kangaroo to come nearby. Two Drop Bears.PNG|Two Drop Bears seen together. Wombat and Drop Bear.png|The Wombat is about to encounter Drop Bear.|link=Drop Bear Newdropbear.jpg|The Kookaburra encountering the Drop Bear after the UK & Ireland Update. Notice the Drop Bear's new texture. Dropbear before unlock.PNG|Drop Bear before being unlocked. Screenshot (10).png|Drop Bear after being unlocked. IMG_0620.PNG|The Drop Bear attacking a cockatoo. Screenshot 2020-01-04-12-10-05 kindlephoto-30700231.png|Drop Bear attacking Kangaroo. Screenshot 2019-12-25-21-39-10 kindlephoto-2105349.png|Drop Bear attempts to attack Kangaroo, but the train came and hit them both. Screenshot 2020-01-01-21-01-11 kindlephoto-6650613.png|Drop Bear attacking Crossy Toad. Screenshot 2019-12-25-10-52-22.png|Two Drop Bears and Kangaroo. Category:Secret Mascots Category:Figures Category:Article stubs Category:Animals Category:Marsupials Category:Australia Category:Australian Update Category:Obstacles Category:Enemies Category:Media